evil that men do
by kuonjiranma
Summary: What if Ranma was reborn from the time of the Moon Kingdom? Except, this time, he's from the wrong side of the tracks
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. I only own their situations. So don't sue me   
  
This is a Sailor Moon/Ranma 1/2 crossover   
  
This takes place after the second Ranma movie (Toma) and before the Sailor scouts have met Galaxia.  
  
  
The Evil That Men Do  
  
Chapter 1 : Changes and Awakenings   
  
MOON KINGDOM DURING THE SILVER MILLINEUM:  
NEGAVERSE:  
  
'You sent for me, my Queen?'  
  
'Yes I did, Topaz, where have you been these past few days?  
  
'My Queen, I was watching our enemies, making sure they didn't do anything while we weren't watching.'  
  
'Yes, that is true, you were watching your enemies.'   
  
Topaz nods affirmatively.  
  
The Woman, sitting on a throne hidden in shadows, gazes speculatively at Topaz.   
  
'Too bad you have the wrong enemies.'  
  
'Y..Your highness?'  
  
Even though Topaz can't see her clearly, he gets the sense that she is smirking at him.  
All of a sudden she leans forward, her purple eyes holding his.  
  
'Topaz, Topaz, Topaz, do I really look that stupid?'  
  
'No, my Queen.'  
  
'Then you should've realized I would find you out. Oh, and you shouldn't call me your Queen anymore, what would Serenity think?  
  
Topaz pales,' Your Highness, I..I don't know what you're talking about!'  
  
The Queen sighs,'Joicite?'  
  
From out of the shadows a man appears walking towards Topaz.  
  
He is clothed all in black, and is really quite handsome, if you discount all the black mist surrounding him.  
  
'Highness, please don't do this! You don't understand! Let me go!'  
  
This last comment was directed towards Joicite, who was dragging him out of the throne room.  
  
'Find out what he knows Joicite, and then...dispose of him.'   
  
'NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!'   
  
'Yes, Queen Beryl'   
  
***************  
  
Ranma jerks awake. 'Man what a crazy dream! And who was that Beryl chick? Worse than Kodachi,... seemed kinda familiar though.'  
  
Ranma then decided, that as long as he was awake, he'd go outside and practice katas.  
  
He was Ranma after all.   
  
***************   
  
At that very same time, one Makoto Kino woke up. 'Wow, what a great dream! I wonder who that guy was, he looked better than my old sempaii!'   
  
Makoto promptly rolled back over, trying to get back into her dream.   
  
***************   
  
Minako Aino also had a similar waking experience. 'What a hunk! Why can't I meet guys like him in real life?  
  
Oh well, today's a new day.'   
  
Minako gets up and decides to brush her hair, humming.   
  
***************   
  
Usagi Tsukino woke up and instantly regretted it. She had been having the most wonderful dream with her and Mamoru during the time of the moon kingdom. Of course there was some new guy there, but Usagi ignored that part and chose to fixate on Mamoru's presence in her dream.   
  
'That was so romantic! oooohhhhh, Mamo-chan, why don't you do that anymore?'   
  
Usagi decided to go back to sleep, not really to recapture her dream, just to sleep.  
  
Head hits pillow, SLEEPYBYE LAND   
  
***************   
  
The other scouts just slept, except for maybe Michiru and Haruka, who knows what they were doing? (grin)   
  
***************   
  
Nerima:  
Furinkan High:  
  
The students in class 1-F were nervous.   
  
Gosunkugi had momentarily forgot about staring at Akane Tendo.   
  
Akane, for her part, was trying hard not to freak out.   
  
Ukyo Kuonji looked concerned.   
  
The teacher was just plain frightened, so much so that he completely stopped lecturing.   
  
That was when the unthinkable happened.   
  
'Sensei, could you continue with the lecture please, I'm trying to take notes.'   
  
That was from Ranma. Ranma Saotome, you see, was awake and paying attention. In class.   
  
Half of the class fainted.   
  
The other half calmly waited for the end of the world to come.   
  
Ranma curiously looked around the room.   
  
'What?'   
  
**************   
  
Lunch:  
  
Akane and Ukyou were sitting next to each other, waiting for Ranma to come join them.  
  
'Have you noticed Ran-chan's been acting different?'   
  
'Weird is more like it, but yeah.'  
  
'It's not weird, just different, in a good way, I mean he was taking notes!'   
  
'Well yeah, probably for some 'martial arts note-taking' or something, that's all he ever cares about.'   
  
Ukyo looked at Akane strangely, but quickly changed expression when she saw Ranma approaching, with a tray of food.   
  
'RAN-CHAN!'  
  
'Hey Ucchan, Akane,' Ranma says as he sits down.  
  
'Ranma, what is wrong with you today?'  
  
'I don't know what you're talking about, Akane. I feel fine. Now let's eat.'   
  
They eat in silence for a few seconds, before Ukyou's mouth drops and Akane sits stunned. Ranma, looking up, notices their expressions,' What's wrong with you guys?'  
  
'Y...your food.' Ukyou stammers.  
  
'Huh, oh you want some? Well okay, take a little.'  
  
Akane suddenly feels as if she should sit down, even though she already is. 'Ranma, aren't you hungry?'  
  
'Not really, you can have some if you want.'   
  
Akane felt as if her whole world had just collapsed, here was Ranma, paying attention in class and offering his food to others! What would happen next, him sparring with her for real?   
  
'Ranma, are you sure you're okay?'  
  
'Yes I'm sure, jeez Akane, what is it with you? Do you have to find problems with everything?'   
  
'No, I just thought that.....'   
  
Now, Akane is not good at rebuttals. When she receives one it passes through a kind of filter in her brain. Now this filter does not allow her to receive rebuttals, instead the filter changes it into an insult upon her. Therefore what Akane heard was more among the lines of:   
  
'Jeez Akane, why do you have to be so stupid?'  
  
This questionable talent enabled Akane to never have to question herself, or her actions, thusly, she felt no twinge of conscience when she pulled out her mallet and prepared to mallet him with it.  
  
'Ranma no BAKA!'   
  
Normally, when she said this, Akane merely has to bring the mallet down and bash Ranma with it. What Akane didn't suspect though, was Ranma sidestepping the swing, before grabbing her mallet and throwing it into L.E.O.(low earth orbit)  
  
'Look, I gotta go, you can finish the rest Ucchan.' and with that, he jumped over the school wall and was soon out of sight.   
  
*What just happened?  
  
*******************   
  
Luna shivered in her sleep. She slept poorly, plagued by images of a man, long thought dead   
  
*******************   
  
Authors notes: Well. that's chapter 1.   
Wanted a slightly different take on the  
Ranma/SM fanfic. Still don't quite know  
where this is going, so e-mail me with  
comments and/or directions. hope you   
enjoyed it though.  
ja ne.  
P.S.   
Joicite is NOT zoicite, he is a completely  
different character.   
  
antoine_curry@hotmail.com  
  
  
www.geocities.com/kuonji_ranma/Kuonjis_fics.html   



	2. evil that men do ch2

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters; they belong to their respective   
creators. Don't sue, I have nothing but my mind, and that's going fast.  
  
This is a Ranma 1/2 +Sailor Moon fic.  
  
The Evil that Men Do  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Close Calls  
  
************  
Rooftops of Nerima:  
  
Ranma was nervous.  
  
Even though he would never admit it to her, he knew that Akane was right. He was acting strangely, and he didn't know why. He had given Ucchan his food, for crying out loud! That went against everything he had been taught of Anything Goes Martial Arts. Not to mention he had actually stayed awake during class! He supposed that he could consider that a good thing, he would get better grades after all. But the scary thing was, he didn't learn anything! It was like he already knew what the sensei was talking about. What was happening to him?  
  
Ranma stopped running.  
  
"That's odd, I thought I felt something." Ranma looked around and below him, but all he saw was a young green-haired girl. "Weird, now my senses are acting up." With that he bounded to the next roof.  
  
************  
  
Michiru Kaiou was tired and bored.  
  
She had just come from the Sakura Music Academy and she was seriously considering giving up the violin. Well, not seriously, but they had annoyed her. Why couldn't people understand that she couldn't  
leave Juuban to pursue training musically. It was really grating to her, not because they wouldn't listen to her, but because a part of her wished that she could. It wasn't as if the scouts had anything to do, there hadn't been a youma sighting for two weeks, and she still had to sabotage her real life! Sometimes she wished the moon kingdom had never existed. It just wasn't fair that her past life could affect her present one so much! Oooops!  
  
People are staring at her; did she say that out loud? She must have. I am so embarrassed. It was just at  
about this time when she felt a power. She couldn't identify it, she only knew it was impressive. Looking  
around, she saw no one that seemed to be capable of such power, that is, until movement on the roof caught her eye. Glancing upwards, she saw the back of a seemingly young man; leap from rooftop to rooftop with relative ease.  
  
"Hey you! Stop!"  
  
After realizing that this guy either hadn't heard her, or wasn't going to listen, she took off down the street, trying to follow his trajectory. After a few minutes of running she finally admitted to herself that she had lost him. Deciding to go home and tell Haruka and hopefully, Setsuna, she smiled to herself.  
This stranger could be just what I need to relieve my boredom.   
  
*************  
Rei's Temple:  
  
Gathered in the temple for their weekly sailor scout meeting are the inner scouts.  
  
"AAAHHHHH! Rei! Why didn't you tell me that you had all these new mangas?!"  
  
"Because I didn't want you stealing them, odango head!"  
  
"WAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!"  
  
"Are you two quite done? I'd think you two would have gotten past this by now." This was spoken by Luna, walking between the girls. "This is serious."  
  
"What's serious, Luna?" asked Ami.  
  
"Yeah, what's the big deal?" Makoto wanted to know.  
  
"Well first off, have any of you had any strange dreams lately?"  
  
"Nope." responded Rei.  
  
"I haven't either.," replied Ami.  
  
"I dreamt of my Mamo-chan!" exclaimed Usagi, stars in her eyes.  
  
"Oh....that's nice Usagi, what about you two?" Luna asked, referring to the remaining scouts.  
  
"Well, now that you mentioned it, I did have a dream about this cute guy."  
  
"Really? I dreamt about a cute guy too! Maybe we finally get a prince from the moon kingdom like Usagi! Is that what this is about Luna? Someone from the past has been reborn?"  
  
"Why don't you describe this dream guy first."?  
  
"Well, he was really cute!"  
  
"Could you possibly be a bit more specific, please?"  
  
"Oh, well, he had the cutest pigtail!"  
  
"Yeah, and the bluest eyes you've ever seen!"  
  
"He was in great shape!"  
  
"Held himself confidently!"  
  
"Seemed really smart!"  
  
Makoto and Mina chose that moment to look at each other.  
  
"Why were you dreaming about my hunk!?!" They asked simultaneously   
  
"Ahem!"  
  
The two scouts settle down to listen to Luna.  
  
"It seems that the two of you have been dreaming of a person from the moon kingdom named Topaz."  
  
'Topaz?! But, that sounds more like a name those people from the Negaverse would use!"  
  
"Well yes, as to that, I cannot quite remember how, but he does seem to have some connection to the  
Negaverse."  
  
"Hey! I did dream about that guy!" this was from Usagi, who was having a little trouble keeping up with the conversation.  
  
"You did?" This was from all present, especially Mamoru, who wanted to know why his girl was dreaming about men from her past.  
  
"Well sure!"  
  
"What was he doing in your dream, Usagi?" asked a very upset Minako *How dare she try to steal my hunk, she already has Mamoru!*  
  
"Oh, he wasn't there long, he just wanted to see my mother for a meeting."  
  
"He was going to see Queen Serenity?" stated by all.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, he can't have been bad then, the Queen would never have spoken to him otherwise." Artemis decided.  
  
"Probably, but Luna why are they dreaming about him now?" Ami wanted to know.  
  
"Well Ami, I'm not sure, but it is possible that Topaz has been reawakened and if that is so, then we should keep an eye out for him."  
  
"I sure will!" chorused Makoto and Minako, pausing to glare at each other.  
  
"Oh dear."  
  
************  
  
Well there it is, a little shorter than  
I wanted, but this was the only stopping  
point I was gonna get for a while. Next   
chapter is gonna be long! Lots of stuff   
happens.   
hmmmmm...what else?  
Oh yeah..  
Joicite is NOT Zoicite (one's a girl, one's a guy)  
Anti-Akane  
C&C's welcome   
If you have ideas, swing them by.  
Ja ne  
  
antoine_curry@hotmail.com  
  
www.geocities.com/kuonji_ranma/Kuonjis_fics.html  
  
  
  
  



	3. strategy and friendships

Evil that Men Do  
  
Chapter 3A:  
  
Strategy and Friendships  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, please do not sue me as I have even less than you.  
  
************  
  
Furikan High ,Principal's office:  
  
Principal Kuno was deep in thought. He had to figure out a way to restore order to his   
  
school before he lost control of his students. Ever since Ranma had decided to become an actual  
  
'student', the real students had begun to act strangely. Some would go on prolonged weeping jags,  
  
while others periodically started laughing uncontrollably. Because of this, it seemed evident to  
  
the Principal that the cause of all his woes was, as always, Ranma Saotome. It occurred to him that  
  
he had two choices, either find a way to turn Ranma back into the dense layabout he'd always been,  
  
or find a way to remove him from his school for enough time to wrest control of his school once  
  
again. Since he was able to admit in the relative privacy of his own mind that changing Ranma  
  
back might possibly take some effort, he searched his mind for a way to get rid of Ranma. The  
  
elder Kuno's eyes lit up as his eyes fell upon the leaflet that his vice-principal had placed on his  
  
desk, never knowing the trouble he would inadvertently be causing. There, laying peacefully on  
  
his desk, was the answer to all his problems. Picking it up as one would pick up a much prized  
  
possession, he read the heading with a happy grin. "Give a student a taste of your education,  
  
join da student exchange program! He He, Ranma be getting da big heave ho now!"  
  
***************  
  
"Ranma Saotome! I be needing you to report to da principal's office! I got a great big  
  
announcement to be making to you."  
Everyone in the classroom turns around to stare at Ranma, wondering what the principal wanted  
  
with Ranma, and how it would affect them. And as was usually the case, one person broke the  
  
silence with a question which, by now, was made quite by rote.  
"Ranma, what have you done now?" Akane asked accusingly.  
Ranma turned to look at her, and for a brief moment, she could see some sort of emotion pass   
  
across his face. However, it passed much too soon for her to understand what it was, and then  
  
he simply looked at her with his usual arrogance. "Hey, I didn't do anything to that idiot!" He  
  
stops to grin bemused. "Besides, it's not like the Kunos' need anything so mundane as a reason  
  
to do anything."  
  
Akane tries but cannot contain her surprise, "M..Mundane?"  
  
"Yeah, that's the word...why?"  
  
"Ummm....no reason, just making sure that was what you said." Akan tried to sound calm, but   
  
inside, she was in turmoil. This new Ranma was smarter, more polite, and less aggravating , yes,   
  
but she couldn't help but think that this new Ranma wasn't hers...and that this new Ranma might   
  
not need her. Of course she could never admit this to anyone much less come to grips with it   
  
herself. So she was reduced to worrying while she watched the boy she had begun to take for  
  
granted change and grow, not knowing what caused it, or how to make him stay with her when he  
  
finished. Akan was brought out of her reverie by Ranma. "Huh? Oh nothing...just daydreaming...  
  
shouldn't you be on your way to Principal Kuno's office?" As Ranma grimaced, and then jumped  
  
up and headed for the door, Akan once again began to think about the past week. She no longer  
  
knew how to handle Ranma. Now when he made her mad and she tried to mallet him, he would   
  
dodge, or just take away her mallet. It had begun to bother her a little to be around him, although  
  
she wasn't afraid, that idiot pervert didn't scare her! However, she was hesitant to argue with him  
  
just yet, since she no longer knew how he would react. She'd have liked to talk to her family or   
  
Ukyo about this, but they all seemed to agree that Ranma had changed for the better. Genma was  
  
happy because Ranma treated him with a modicum of respect, as was Auntie Nadoka. Even Nabiki  
  
seemed content with the new Ranma, ever since he agreed to periodically pose for her so she could  
  
pay for the repairs that in evidently were always needed. In fact, Akan was the only one in all of   
  
Nerima who wasn't at least a little happy that Ranma had, as was the popular term, 'grown up'. That  
  
bothered her. Was she so insecure that she couldn't stand to see Ranma become a better person?  
  
Did she need so badly to know she was so much better than him at something? Was she so selfish  
  
that she needed him to stay the same forever so that she could feel comfortable? At this last   
  
thought, the whole world went black, and her forehead hit her desk with a dull thud, the result of  
  
too much use of a usually unused brain.  
  
**************  
  
Principal's office, again:  
  
"You wanted to talk to me Principal?" Ranma inquired, glancing warily around the room,  
  
as if for enemies.  
"Yeah I did boy, da big Kahuna had some big big news for you! As you know, your   
  
strange behavior has upset da balance of dis school....."  
"What do you mean strange behavior? I've been paying attention in class, and acting like   
  
any other student!" interrupted a rather irritated Ranma.  
"Exactly, you've caused an upheaval in dis school dat only I, your loving principal, can   
  
fix. And fix it I shall, in fact dat's why I've called you in here boy, to fix da problem you've   
  
brought upon us." With this said a beaming Principal gazes over at a slightly less impressed   
  
Ranma.  
"You're gonna fix me? How, by trying to give me a bowlcut? That seems to be your   
  
answer for everything anyway."   
"No no boy, I never said I'd fix you, you're da problem. I said I'd fix da school, and I'll do   
  
dat by removing...da problem."  
"What?! You're gonna try to get rid of me? But you can't expel me..I haven't even done   
anything!"  
With that the principal smiled and handed over a leaflet to Ranma. Ranma glanced down at it,   
  
looked at the principal and then read the paper, face growing pale as realization dawned.   
"You're..sending me to another school?"  
"Yeah, you start next Monday, and you're attending Juuban High School. I chose dat one   
  
because I know dat your mother lives dere, so you can't get out of it by saying you have no place to   
  
live. I told you I'd solve da problem. No Ranma, no problem."  
After saying that, the principal rings his vice-principal, and has a still shell shocked Ranma led   
  
from his office.  
"Hmmmm....dat wasn't so hard, I wish I could've done dat ages ago. Now dat's he's gonna   
  
be in Juuban...DA BOWL CUT FOR EVERYONE! HA HA HA"  
  
************  
  
The hallway:  
  
"Oh crap, how am I gonna explain this to Akan?"  
  
************  
  
Cafeteria at Juuban High School:  
  
  
"You're going to leave? Why? Are you mad at me?"  
Molly looked over at her best friend Serena, smiling disarmingly.  
"Of course I'm not mad at you, Serena. You're my best friend, I just feel as if this would   
  
be fun to do. I'll be back in a few weeks anyway."  
  
  
"Oh, well, I'm gonna miss you soooo much, Nerima is just so far away. Why couldn't you   
  
have been exchanged to Rei's private school? What are you gonna do at your new house? Where   
  
are you gonna live?"  
Molly paused as she tried to sort out all that Serena had just said. Satisfied that she knew  
  
what Serena wanted to know, she answered her. "Furikan High was the only school left, I'm going  
  
to study and try to make new friends..(pausing as Serena's eyes fill with tears).. but none as great  
  
as you, and I'm gonna live at my Uncle Tofu's house."  
"Oh, well do you promise to call me everyday?" Serena asks, feeling better when Molly  
  
nods, "Then that's ok. Oh! Do you know who's supposed to be coming here in your place?"  
"Not really, I just know it's some boy who got into some trouble at Furikan. Probably   
  
some delinquent who likes to fight."  
"Oh, well then, we better keep Makoto away from him..." giggles Serena  
"Yeah, I don't even want to think about how she'd react if she found out, or worse  
  
decided she liked him." Molly says faking a shudder. The two of them laugh then, having no  
  
idea that before this was through, they would witness both of these scenarios, and worse.  
******************  
NEXT TIME:  
  
Ranma tells his family(read: Akane)that he's leaving, and moving in with his mom.  
Sailors encounter a new fighter.  
Well, that's the end of Chapter 3A.   
I decided to break this chapter into  
pieces. I, after all, am not Zen, no   
million mile chapters for me. Still not   
certain who Ranma will end up with  
cause I like them all. Well, I'm droning  
so, C&C's are welcome. Flames will be  
used to line my bird cage.  
  
kuonji_ranma@hotmail.com 


	4. earthquake, fire, lightning, mother?

Evil That Men Do  
  
Kuonji Ranma  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Earthquake, Fire, Lightning,...Mother?  
  
Discalimer: I don't own these characters, only the voices in my head.  
  
Previously: Ranma Saotome has begun to have dreams of a man during the  
  
moon kingdom. as a result, he's been behaving differently,  
  
calmer. at the same time, the sailor scouts have been   
  
warned that a being known as Topaz might have been reborn  
  
and are on the lookout. Ranma has just been transfered to   
  
the Juuban district to live with his mother and attend   
  
school there.   
  
Note: Nodoka knows of her sons' affliction.  
  
***************  
  
Juuban Train Station:  
  
*LAST CALL FOR TRAIN NUMBER 132 LEAVING   
  
FOR NERIMA! FIVE MINUTES UNTIL DEPARTURE!*  
  
  
  
"Well that's you Molly-chan, I'm gonna miss you."   
  
said a stoic Usagi (yeah I said stoic)  
  
"Me too, but it is only for 3 weeks. I'll be back  
  
before you know it, promise."   
  
  
  
And with that she hugged Usagi, who returned   
  
her hug fiercely, before heading towards her train,   
  
thoughts of what she could gain from this opportunity   
  
dancing through her head. She turned around one more   
  
time to wave at Usagi, and almost walked into someone,   
  
who luckily had better reflexes than she did, gliding   
  
around her without effort. In fact, from the look in   
  
his eyes, Molly was fairly sure that he hadn't even   
  
noticed she was there, just avoiding colliding on   
  
instinct, nose still in what seemed to be a map. She   
  
frowned, and for a split second toyed with the idea   
  
of running up to the guy and, well, she didn't know...  
  
make him know she existed.However, she quickly jettisoned  
  
that thought, because that it wasn't the type of thing   
  
she could just do. After the near miss though, Molly   
  
decided to just head to the train and watch where she was   
  
going. Upon entering the train, she found her seat and,   
  
after storing her luggage in an overhead compartment,   
  
flounced excitedly into her seat, once again looking   
  
forward to the weeks ahead. Hopefully, by the time she   
  
came back, she just might be the type to make sure she  
  
was noticed. At least she hoped that's what would happen,   
  
she needed some sort of change in her life.  
  
***************  
  
Usagi Tsukino was a little upset as she replayed   
  
the last few minutes in her head. She knew that it was a   
  
good thing that her friend was going to Nerima for a few   
  
weeks, but she couldn't get over the fact that she felt   
  
that when she came back in three weeks nothing would be  
  
the same. She didn't know what made her think that, and   
  
she didn't know if it had to do with Luna warning her   
  
about a new bad guy. She just felt that Molly, who had  
  
been so happy about leaving, would be a different person  
  
when she came back, and she wasn't sure how she felt about   
  
that. She didn't think that Molly would be a bad person   
  
when she came back, but she hoped that she didn't have TOO  
  
good a time living in Nerima. Usagi blinked, and then  
  
frowned at her thought, a little upset that she wouldn't   
  
want her friend to have the best time she could. She changed   
  
her thought to hope that Molly had a great time, but that she  
  
still wanted to return and be her friend. The former princess  
  
of the moon was a little bit insecure regarding herself in this   
  
time. All the friends she had, while she knew that they cared   
  
for her, obviously didn't respect her or the way she acted most  
  
of the time. The only time she had seen respect on her friends   
  
faces was when she was all princessy like, and regal. And while  
  
she had to agree that she understood why people would respect her  
  
when she acted like that, it also urked her because that wasn't   
  
the real her. She liked ice cream, and manga, and she was sometimes   
  
ditzy, but that was because she was still young! She refused to let  
  
all the problems in her life to take away her youth, and to forget   
  
who she was. Just because most of the others decided to grow old   
  
already, was no reason why she should. That was why she liked Molly   
  
and Minako so much, they could be just as childish as she was sometimes.  
  
Of course she knew that especially upset her when her Mamo-chan teased  
  
her about the way she acted. She had told him how much it hurt her   
  
when he did that, because what he said meant so much to her. He always  
  
just laughs and says he doesn't mean anything about it, but sometimes...  
  
I...I don't know. I mean, I know he loves me, but lately, it doesn't   
  
seem to be enough, because he still doesn't seem to respect me, even   
  
going so far as to be indulgent of me. Maybe it's just not smart to   
  
found a relationship on who we used to be, we've obviously changed,  
  
so why do we assume that we've both changed together in the same way?  
  
Maybe I should actually think about what I want the man I marry to be  
  
like, and see how Mamo-ch...Mamoru compares.   
  
  
  
"Ah, I don't know, why am I even thinking this hard? It's not  
  
like I have to make a decision anytime soon, I'm still only 17. Lots   
  
of time for that later."   
  
With that, Usagi about faced and walked towards the exit of the train  
  
station, never noticing the pig-tailed boy who casually brushed by her  
  
in his hurry to get where he was going. If she had, who knows where   
  
this story might have gone, but that, is another path, a divergence   
  
from this one, and therefore no longer relevant to this one.  
  
****************  
  
Juuban district:  
  
Nodoka's house:  
  
Ranma Saotome paused and looked at his mother's house, the house he   
  
spent his earliest youth in. It's size spoke of a wealth that he   
  
didn't know they had. He made a mental note to ask his mother about  
  
that. The house, based on the shachihoko(1) that adorned the roof,   
  
seemed to be terribly old, possibly built during the Edo period,   
  
didn't seem forbidding to him. This could have been because he knew  
  
that this was the house he had been born in, but he didn't think so.  
  
Listening to the gentle ringing of the glass furin(2),and watching  
  
an artificial stream flowing into a shallow pond filled with brightly   
  
colored koi, he decided that something about this house just made  
  
people feel welcome. He didn't know what made it that way, but well,   
  
there it was. His thoughts were interrupted by the knock of a   
  
deer-scare that he hadn't noticed until then. Impressed, he walked   
  
to the entranceway, preparing to announce his arrival. Unfortunately,   
  
he never had the opportunity as he was suddenly lifted up and felt   
  
an unknown force depriving him of much needed oxygen. It took him a   
  
few seconds to realize that this vicious stealer of air was none other  
  
than his own mother, who had yet to release him. He opened him mouth   
  
again, this time to dissuade his mother from killing him with her love.   
  
However, what escaped his mouth could best be described as an agonized  
  
grunt, which, while, not a coherant phrase in the slightest, it had   
  
the desired effect of causing his mother to release him and hold him   
  
at arms length. He noticed that she had chosen to wear a sky blue silk  
  
kimono, with adesign of a large white cherry blossom etched onto it   
  
that seemed to wrap around her right side. He was still contemplating   
  
the quality of his mothers' clothes with a type of dazed wonder, when   
  
his mother spoke,  
  
  
  
"Oh my son! I am so glad to see you! Why, you seem to have   
  
grown even more manly since I lost saw you!"  
  
With that, Nodoka moved as if to embrace him again, but Ranma deftly  
  
stayed out of her reach, while sharing his happiness at being able to  
  
live with his mother for the next few weeks. Picking up the bags that   
  
he had dropped under the duress of his mother's hug, he followed her   
  
into the house, which was even more beautiful on the inside. It was   
  
more spacious than he had imagined possible without looking sparce.   
  
Looking up, he spotted an elaborately carved ranma(3), and by the feel  
  
of his feet, his mothers' tatami(4) were never allowed to fray. Leaning  
  
forward to peek inside an adjacent room, he saw several beautifully   
  
crafted nihonto(5) in what he thought had to be the tokonoma(6). He   
  
wondered why his Oyaji would want to spend his time freeloading off   
  
the Tendos when he had this house at his disposal. His surprise must   
  
have showed because his mother smiled at him and nodded at him,   
  
  
  
"Yes my son, I am well off, and will never want for material   
  
needs."  
  
  
  
"But...why doesn't father live here then? Or at least use some  
  
money so that we aren't freeloading off the Tendos?"  
  
  
  
"Well son, there are many reasons for that, all going back to   
  
your father's intrinsic nature. You see, my money comes from the fact  
  
that I come from a very wealthy family. However, at present the money   
  
is controlled by my father, and he has decided that your father should  
  
receive no money from him until he proves that he is a man worthy to   
  
join this family. You see, my father still hasn't acknowledged Genma   
  
as a member of our family, he thinks that my husband isn't good enough  
  
to be my husband, much less human being for that matter.," Nodoka   
  
sighed, " Sometimes I agree with him, but he is my husband and I will   
  
stand by him. But that doesn't negate my father's decision and that is  
  
why he can't spend any of the family money."  
  
"Okay, but what about the other things? Why can't he move here?  
  
Is that one of your father's rules too? Not that I blame him too much."  
  
"No, my father has not forbidden your father from staying here.  
  
The reason he does not is because of the type of man he is. If he were  
  
to return here, he knows that I would not allow him to behave in the   
  
way that he would like and has since grown accustomed to. I would   
  
insist that, as the head of the household, he should act accordingly,   
  
which would mean either teaching the Saotome branch of the Musubetsu   
  
Kakuto Ryuu or getting an actual job. Of course your father is not   
  
inclined to working too hard..."  
  
"You mean he's a lazy old man." snorted Ranma  
  
"As you say, but because of these factors, he chooses not to   
  
stay here, and instead stays with his friend Soun, who is more lenient,  
  
although he does at least go through the motions of work as that Dr.  
  
Tofu's assistant. Any other questions about why your father does or   
  
does not do something?"  
  
"Ah...no, I think I have a pretty good idea now...sooo....  
  
where should I sleep?"  
  
"Why, in your old room of course! Just go upstairs, it's the   
  
second door on your left. I'm going to go and make sure that your   
  
dinner is prepared, I'll call for you in 30 minutes."   
  
After this, Nodoka walked off and disappeared into a room that Ranma   
  
assumed was the kitchen. Remembering that he only had 30 minutes to   
  
himself, he hurriedly made his way up the stairs, and upon finding the  
  
door to his room stepped inside. As was becoming common for him lately,  
  
it took Ranma several moments before his brain could process the image   
  
that his eyes sent him. The...room...was, well he didn't know what it   
  
was, but whatever it was, it was creepy. Apparently, his mother had   
  
never gotten around to removing all of his old stuff and instead, left   
  
his room in a kind of eternal time warp, one where he was forever five.  
  
Needless to say, that upon dropping his luggage, he decided then and   
  
there to change everything in this room to fit who he was now. But that  
  
would be later, for now, he just wanted to rest while he thought about   
  
all the changes his life had undergone. With that, he flopped backwards  
  
onto his old LiddoKun bedsheets and looked up at the ceiling,carefully,  
  
loosening and relaxing all of his muscles, thinking about attending  
  
school without insane kendoists or uncute tomboys. With a grin on his   
  
face, he contemplated this perfect life while he waited for his mother   
  
to call him for dinner.  
  
******************  
  
Monday morning:  
  
Juuban High School:  
  
Courtyard:  
  
Several students are gathered in small clusters as they wait for the   
  
first school bell to ring. While they wait of course, they are also  
  
socializing with their friends. While several of these clusters   
  
undoubtably have interesting conversation going on, there is one group   
  
that has more bearing on events at hand, a small group of four, who   
  
seem to be having a rather engrossing discussion.  
  
"So you had a dream about that guy again?" asked a certain   
  
former princess of the moon.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, it was so romantic! He walked with me around the palace  
  
courtyard, and danced with me in a garden underneath the ballroom,   
  
while we looked longingly into each other's eyes. It was the best dream   
  
ever!" Makoto replied, with a blissful gleam in her eye.  
  
"Wow, that does seem like quite a dream! I wonder if he could   
  
be really be real...that'd be interesting." stated an...interested Ami.  
  
"I wish my Mamo-chan did stuff like that for me..."  
  
"I wish you would stop dreaming about my future boyfriend."   
  
grumbled an irritated Minako towards Makoto.  
  
"Hey, it's not my fault that my sempai can't stop showing up   
  
every night to comfort me, maybe your dreams just aren't doing it for  
  
him, eh?" smirked Makoto  
  
"What? I'll have you know that we have a great time in my   
  
dream, he's sweet and charming, and I'm the only thing in the world  
  
he notices. He showers me with his attention and love!" declared Minako.  
  
"Ha! I beat he's 10 times sweeter in my dreams!"  
  
"HE IS NOT!"  
  
"Look, before this gets out of hand, let me remind you that   
  
you're fighting over someone who you haven't even met yet, nor do you  
  
know if he even really exists. So maybe you shouldn't fight over him   
  
until he actually shows up."  
  
Both girls look at their friend Ami Mizuno, who had moved to stand   
  
between the two of them, and then visibly calm down. Glancing assuringly  
  
at a rather worried princess, and having heard the first bell ring,   
  
they both turn towards the school and walk inside, heading towards   
  
their homeroom, cautiously followed by their two friends. Walking   
  
along the street across from the school a good distance behind them,   
  
approached a young male. Unaware of the close calls he had been   
  
avoiding all weekend, he looked up from the map that he was holding   
  
and smiled as he finally entered the grounds of the high school.   
  
Surprisingly enough, no fanfair was evident, not even when he stepped  
  
into the school building itself, nor did anyone seem aware that their   
  
lives had changed dramatically, even though in this event, it would   
  
have been well deserved. Ranma Saotome had finally arrived.  
  
*************  
  
Law firm of Jin Mun Lee:  
  
Twelth floor:  
  
A tall, handsome Chinese man in a grey Calvin Klein original 3 piece   
  
double breasted button down dress suit steps from a pair of elevator   
  
doors and walks into a well lit room. It is a rather spacious room that  
  
seems to invite you in for a respite, promising your safety. Barely   
  
glancing at the plush couches that he knows are there, he walks   
  
purposely, ignoring the people that were waiting,and obviously   
  
wondering who he was. He has other fish to fry. Across the room,  
  
immediately in front of a door leading further into the building,   
  
lies the receptionists desk. Seated behind said desk was a rather   
  
attractive brunette in a nondescript blouse who smilesquestiongly   
  
up at the man as he approaches.  
  
"May I help you sir?"  
  
The man barely suppreses a tremor of...something as he leans forward  
  
to speak a few softly spoken words. When he leans back, the pretty   
  
receptionist is visibly shaken, and has to take a moment to compose  
  
herself before she speaks up and provides the information he has   
  
asked for. With a curt nod upon hearing her response, he opens the   
  
door behind her and walks inside, not paying anymore attention to   
  
the woman who was still glancing warily at him, only blinking after  
  
he has left the room and shut the door behind him. He then moves   
  
towards another door on his right, intent on his destination.   
  
Upon entering, he blinks in defense. He never could get over the   
  
brightness of this room, considering the business that went on   
  
within the blinding light. He sometimes thought it was if they were  
  
daring anyone to notice what it was they did, that they held no fear  
  
of discovery, no fear of anyone or anything. Of course, he was one   
  
of the few who knew just how untrue that was. Narrowing his eyes,   
  
he tries to block out some of the light as he looks at the shape   
  
that, with the glare, he could barely make out as his boss.  
  
  
  
"Sir, we have received word that our client's primary target  
  
has arrived in Juuban. He is currently staying at the mansion of one  
  
Saotome Nodoka."  
  
"Where is he now?"  
  
  
  
"Right now, he is attending class at Juuban High School, would  
  
you like someone to...pick him up afterwards?"  
  
"No, as long as we know where he is, we make no move against   
  
him until our client says otherwise. Remember no deviating from the   
  
plan. If that is all..."  
  
With that, he sees his boss turn around, signalling an end to their   
  
meeting. With a small nod, he leaves the room closing the door behind   
  
him. Upon exiting the building, he breathes a slight sigh of relief,   
  
he has once again succesfully braved the lion's den and lived to tell   
  
the tale. But then he smiles, because as much as he is afraid of his  
  
boss, and the duties that went with this new assignment, he knew that   
  
the rewards would be worth it if he pleased their client. He had made   
  
sure of that before he had volunteered to take on this responsibility.  
  
As he thinks about this, the well dressed man begins to relax, and   
  
then hum. He doesn't know who this Ranma Saotome was, or what he had   
  
done, but what he does know, is that the boy is the key to his future.  
  
*************  
  
I couldn't help it...I had to   
  
sprinkle some japanese in...  
  
(1) dolphin roof ornament  
  
(2) wind bell  
  
(3) open grating  
  
(4) floor mat  
  
(5) japanese sword  
  
(6) decorative alcove  
  
NEXT TIME:  
  
Ranma Saotome is...lost?  
  
Dreams do come true  
  
Authors notes:  
  
Well, that's chapter 4 out now.  
  
GOOD NEWS! I finally figured   
  
out just where the heck I'm going  
  
with this story! mostly, umm, well,  
  
I know what'll happen in the next  
  
few chapters. *sheepish grin*  
  
well anyway, let me know who you   
  
think Ranma should end up, if  
  
enough people agree with me, I  
  
just might make it happen! of course  
  
first I have to figure out who I want   
  
to win his heart. *sigh* by the way,  
  
the desc. of Nodoka's house was inspired  
  
by Zen's Long and Winding Road.   
  
I love you man, can't wait til you come   
  
back.(if that day ever comes)  
  
Till next time then.  
  
C&C's welcome, flames will be fed to  
  
Mr.Turtle.  
  
P.S. I need pre readers, e-mail me if interested and semi-qualified  
  
-Kuonji Ranma   
  
kuonji_ranma@hotmail.com  
  
www.geocities.com/kuonji_ranma 


	5. Chapter 5 teaser

Disclaimer: These characters are not mine. I only own their current circumstances.

The Evil That Men Do

Chapter 5 teaser

"Ranma Saotome! Prepare to...huh?"

This expression, often heard before, sputtered out when Ryouga realized that Ranma was not

sleeping in his room at the Tendo's. His momentary confusion was just long enough for Genma Panda

to use a sign to swat him out of the window he had entered from.

Landing outside, Ryouga was beginning to jump to conclusions...again.

"So! That coward has decided to run away again! I'll find you even if I have to search the Earth!"

"Actually, Ryouga-kun, Ranma's staying with his mother in Juuban."

Hearing Kasumi's explanation as to Ranma's whereabouts brought Ryouga up sort. With a slightly

sheepish expression, he thanked Kasumi and made as if to leave.

"Umm, Ryouga-kun...why are you standing with one leg like that?"

Ryouga blinked and looked down. Sure enough his right leg was poised as if to take a step, but

refusing to follow through. A simple explanation quickly presented itself for why. Ryouga, in his endless

quest for Ranma had been about to step into the koi pond. Luckily, his sense of 'not wanting to humiliate

himself in front of Kasumi' had saved him from becoming 'the pig'.

"Hee Hee, no reason Kasumi-san, just exercising...well, see you later!"

At that, Ryouga leaps over the pond and bounds out of sight...eager to get to Juuban.

Meanwhile, unknowing of the headache coming his way in the coming weeks, Ranma Saotome was

still reminded of his erstwhile rival. Ranma you see, was lost. Not 'Ryouga lost' of course, but lost all the same.

Try as he might, he could not find his classroom. Even though the principal had given him directions and a map

he was still stuck looking in vain for his room number. Just as he was about to give up and try to head back to

the principal's office to start again he thought he heard a sound. Now if he was pressured to describe said sound,

he would have said an excited squeal, quickly covered up. Upon turning around however, all he saw was a

pretty blonde girl walking towards him.

"Hi! I'm Minako! Are you lost?"

Now Ranma's first inclination was to deny he was lost and continue searching for the class on his own.

However, a more reasonable voice told him that if he didn't find his class soon, it might get back to his mom...

who would kill him. Hopefully not literally. So, Ranma compromised with himself and admitted the truth.

"Yeah, this map the principal gave me is wrong, so I can't find my class and I'm late for English."

Upon seeing the boy's face up close, Minako barely choked down another squeal. It WAS him! The

gorgeous hunk from her dreams was standing right in front of her! Sure he was a little younger than his dream

self, but it was still him. Only, why didn't HE recognize her? After squinting up into his eyes as he answered her

question, she could see that he had no idea that she was his soul mate. With an internal sigh she once more

focused on his words, promising herself that she'd make him remember her now.

Now Ranma was getting nervous. Even with the mood swings he's had

lately, there are still some things that Ranma will never understand. How to avoid water, for instance, or exactly

why so many girls want to marry him. One thing that Ranma is good at spotting however, is WHEN a girl decides

that she likes him. To Ranma's chagrin, he was starting to get the idea that Minako was going to pounce at any

second. So, trying to avoid a messy and unpleasant scene, he decided to use the Saotome Ultimate Technique.

"Wow! Is that a giraffe?"

Now, to Minako's credit, she did hesitate before turning around to see said giraffe, and only because the

cute boy was pointing so insistently. However, upon discovering, of course that there was no giraffe, see turned

back around and saw that there was also now, no more cute boy. Chastising herself, she made her way further

down the hall, paying no notice to the girl's restroom door swinging inward. A few seconds later, a slightly damp

redhead exited with a relieved breath. Ranma was so relieved that he had escaped that Minako girl, that she

almost didn't react when a soft form bumped into her, spilling papers all over the tiled floor.

"Ah, I'm sorry about that. Here, let me help you pick that up."

With that, Ranma quickly raced around picking each loose piece of paper she could handing it to the

bemused girl. When she actually paused long enough to look at the girl she had helped, she stopped and stared.

This girl looked like Akane! Upon closer inspection, she could easily see that her first thought was wrong. This

girl carried herself with a grace that her Akane never did, and her hair seemed blue in the light. Blinking back

to the present, she apologized again before trying to decipher her map again.

Ami blinked, twice. It seemed that a lot had happened in the space of a few minutes. First, she had

bumped into someone and been resigned to picking up a hundred graded papers herself, when the girl she

had bumped into picked them all up in a flash! Then, the same girl stood there staring at her for a few beats

with the strangest expression on her face. Lastly, she keeps twisting that paper she's holding as if trying

to understand it better. All of these together (especially the last one) caused Ami to make a wild (educated)

guess.

"Ummm...are you Ranma Saotome?"

At this the redhead spun around and cautiously walked up to studious girl.

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, you are a new student right? And in my class, there was a roll call for a Ranma Saotome

and no one answered, and you look kind of lost. So I thought you might be her."

At the mention of the pronoun, Ranma looked down at herself. "Well," he thought to himself, "This

is bad."

"Umm..nah, I'm Ranko Saotome, Ranma's sister, I was just trying to see where my brother's class

is, so he..umm, wouldn't have to look for it himself. So, if you could like show me where it is, I could

show him when he shows up! Yeah!"

"Oh? Where is he now?"

"Ummm...he's in the bathroom! Gonna be in there for a while, so he asked me to find his class!"

At this, Ami agreed and walked with Ranko back to her class and went inside to hand the teacher

the papers. When Ami turned around she saw that Ranko had disappeared, probably to wait for her brother.

A Few Minutes Later:

"Hello, I'm Ranma Saotome, sorry for being late."

Lunchtime:

"I'm serious! I saw him! My dream guy goes to this school!"


End file.
